


Freckles! Shake!

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington was never anyone's first choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles! Shake!

**Author's Note:**

> agentwashingtons on tumblr mentioned:
> 
> i see lots of tuckington fics about tucker’s gay crush for wash but wheres my tuckington fic centered around tucker’s “all i wanted was to talk to my friend and now all i have is you” “…what?” w/ heartbroken gay as fuck wash who has a crush on tucker but would never say anything about it because hes just his leader theyre not even friends he can’t feel that way about one of his soldiers
> 
> And well... they wanted it, so they got it!

Wash was used to it—not being wanted, not being the first choice. It lingered with him all through school, plagued him through the Freelancer operation (the only one _not_ put off about working with him was Maine... and well, we all knew how that turned out), and now it followed him here with the Reds and Blues.

He was the fill in—a fill in for _Church_.

They needed a new blue, someone to balance out the numbers between the two teams and Tucker had made it obvious that he wasn’t _one of them_. He was just Agent Washington who for some reason they couldn’t just leave behind to die in the snow. And trust him, Wash hated the fact that they brought him with them too.

There were days that he was just _so tired_. So tired of being Washington—of being that guy that just... lingered. He was the Freelancer that just _couldn’t stay dead_. He’s been so close so many times and yet his body still continued to move—to get up—without him wanting to.

So Washington did what he thought was right.

He pushed his men, he challenged them—he fought with Tucker about everything. About the fact that he wasn’t their leader and he shouldn’t act like it (he doesn’t, he didn’t _think_ that he was their leader he was just making sure that they were taken care of. That they would be prepared for anything that would come, because with Washington someone or something always came). About the fact that Tucker doesn’t sleep in clothes like a **NORMAL** person, about him not being Church—he wasn’t Tucker’s friend and he would _never_ be.

It didn’t bother him at first.

But then Carolina showed up and then _Church_ was back and... _feelings_. He hadn’t noticed them, he _wouldn’t_ have noticed them if it weren’t for the fact that Carolina pointed a gun at Tucker and Wash couldn’t stand for that.

He’s lost so many other people that he’s loved—that he cared about. He couldn’t lose Tucker because of Carolina—he wouldn’t lose Tucker, or Caboose, or The Reds. He cared about them—all of these idiots because they were _his idiots_.

The cold shoulder and the hostility didn’t bother Washington. It didn’t—it didn’t cause his heart to clench and his breath to catch when the man would snarl and storm off. _It didn’t_.

...

But it did, it did and it hurt—oh **_fuck_** did it ever hurt.

He didn’t treat Tucker any differently—he still yelled at him and pushed him. And when they were stranded and things were _only getting worse_ and Tucker only seemed to hate him more, Wash continued.

He continued to care and push and worry.

Washington knew that he was never going to be someone’s first choice—maybe never was, but at least he never would be again—but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t stop caring and _fighting_ and pushing. Washington was going to see that this idiot—that all of these idiots that pushed through and settled in his heart—survived in whatever conditions that their life would throw at them.

David Washington was never going to be anyone’s first choice—he had long come to terms with this.

When his body pushed itself up, his mind not even fully functional—his body hurt, everything _hurt_. There was blood on his face and he had no idea how it happen. He blinked and remembered—a fight, this was a fight and it wasn’t going well.

Washington was never the first choice—his was a soldier, a former freelancer with no outstanding ability (that was drilled in his head years after years after years of hearing it), he was a guy who had long ago given up fighting the fact that he _just wasn’t good enough_.

So when he pushed himself up and grabbed his gun, turning towards the cave and saw Tucker lingering—he was lingering and calling out to Washington. His heart clenched and thought of the only thing that would _make_ Tucker leave—keep them safe.

“Freckles! Shake!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Where's Wash?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786721) by [TheQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen)




End file.
